The present invention relates to a data transmission system for serial asynchronous data transmission between two devices.
A serial data transmission system of this kind is known, for example, through the ASI bus system (actuator-sensor interface). The stations of this bus system are actuators and sensors of the most different kinds. All devices that are connected to such a system must have an appropriate intelligence in the form of a microcontroller or an ASIC as well as a compatible device interface. The communication between the stations of the bus and the power supply to the stations are carried out via a double-core, unshielded cable. To this end, the data is transmitted in modulated form via the supply voltage. For a reliable data transmission, specially developed ASIC modules are used in the stations of the ASI bus system. In the past, such a design approach has proven to be efficient but is technically too complex and too expensive for smaller systems.